


I’m Not Giving You up for Nothing

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Kiss, Tiny bit of Angst, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: Request fill for Jackcrutchie and relieved kiss. Jack goes to the theatre instead of the lodging house after selling, and Crutchie gets worried.





	I’m Not Giving You up for Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: past abuse, bruises mentioned

“Jack!” an anxious voice cried, ringing through the back of Medda’s theatre. “Jack? Are you here?” 

“Yeah?” Jack put down his paintbrush. He turned to see the back door open and his boyfriend, Crutchie, stagger in. Jack rushed to greet him, meeting him only a few steps from the door. To his shock, Crutchie pulled him into a quick kiss before burying his face in Jack’s chest.

“Whoa, Crutchie, what’s with the warm welcome?” Jack said with a smile. The joke failed to lighten Crutchie’s mood at all.

“I was worried, is all,” he said. “I couldn’t find you.”

“Crutchie, you know me, I’m always back by-”

“I know, I know, it’s stupid.” Crutchie looked up, biting his lip. “I just thought…” Jack looked into his boyfriend’s eyes, still ringed around the edges with a faint bruise, and his gut twisted.

“You thought I was gonna leave,” he realized, pulling Crutchie back into a hug.

“Like I said; it’s stupid,” Crutchie sighed.

“No, it’s not. I scared you real bad, running away when you needed me, and then trying my whole Santa Fe bit as soon as you got back? Man, what was I thinking?” Jack said, more to himself than Crutchie. “But you don’t have to worry about that anymore, alright? I ain’t never leaving you.”

“You sure?” Crutchie asked, but he didn’t seem worried anymore. “The way you been talking about Santa Fe, you’d think it was your boyfriend!” 

Jack laughed out loud. “No way. I’m not giving you up for nothing,” he assured Crutchie, and pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
